The Krath
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Krath are a Sith-inspired organization created by the cousins Satal and Aleema Keto, heirs to the Empress Teta System (Formally the Koros System of the Unification Wars). The two cousins and a number of other rich and spoiled aristocrats taught themselves a bit of Sith magic from artifacts recovered by Jedi Master Odan-Urr during The Great Hyperspace War a thousand years earlier. The group calls themselves The Krath, a name based on the fearsome creature of legend. After recovering a book of Sith secrets from a museum on Coruscant, the cousins proceeded to the planet Onderon, which was in the midst of a revolt by supporters of the ancient Sith Lord Freedon Nadd. The spirit of Freedon Nadd had been working with Onderon's King Ommin to sustain The Sith ways. However, Nadd realizes that the King is on the brink of defeat by Jedi and Republic forces, so he transfers his support to Satal and Aleema, promising to guide them into a new Sith Golden Age. The cousins escape Onderon and return to the Empress Teta System, where they stage a coup to take control of the seven worlds. However, the populace revolts, resulting in a systemwide struggle in which The Krath unleash their new Sith powers, including impressive Sith sorcery and large-scale illusions. The Krath also skirmish with Jedi forces, using their Krath War Droids in a preemptive strike that results in the death of Master Arca. The death of Master Arca has a profound impact on Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma. He pledges to bring down The Krath from the inside, by posing as a fallen Jedi. Ultimately, Ulic is seduced into joining The Dark Side by Aleema, killing Satal in the process and taking his place as one of the rulers of The Krath. In his new position, he finds himself battling the Jedi forces who sought to save him from The Krath deceptions. During a climactic battle, Exar Kun appears and engages Ulic in Lightsaber combat. At that moment, the spirit of the Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos appears, drawn by the Sith amulets both combatants wear. The Sith spirit orders the two to join forces so that they can bring about the predicted return of The Sith. The two become allies. Exar Kun follows his own path to create Sith converts from The Jedi. Ulic leads the military of The Krath, joining them with The Mandalorians after defeating Mandalore the Indomitable in single combat. The battles rage across the galaxy, including Coruscant. Aleema falls as she triggers the destruction of Ossus, betrayed by Ulic for her lack of loyalty. Eventually Ulic realizes his mistake in following The Dark Side, but only after he kills his brother Clay, and Nomi Sunrider blinds him to The Force. Ulic leads The Jedi to Yavin 4, in an attempt to stop Exar Kun. They are successful, though unaware that Kun's spirit survives, trapped within one of his temples. The remaining Krath forces are destroyed or scattered. Some Sith forces retreat to The Outer Rim, near Korriban. The Krath are an unusual combination of reclaimed Sith learning and direct influence from Sith spirits. None of the early Krath receive formal Sith training. Instead, they piece together techniques and Sith magic from artifacts and occasional input from powerful Sith spirits. Rather than avoiding The Dark Side, The Krath have no such inhibitions and follow their investigations in any direction they deem worthy. They learn how to use ancient Sith Artifacts, project massive and destructive Sith illusions, and wield Sith sorcery. Those Krath that survive the end of The Great Sith War are scattered in The Outer Rim, mainly in regions around Korriban. Some Krath are absorbed into older Sith settlements, but others continue on their own, with little outside influence. These Krath continue to delve the depths of The Dark Side, but without the benefit of ancient Sith teachings or access to the technology left behind in the Empress Teta System. During the following decades, Jedi and Republic forces occasionally clash with these isolated pockets. Members of The Krath Force Tradition can select Talents from the Krath Talent Tree. Membership Any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat can become a member of The Krath by being accepted as an apprentice by a Force Adept or Force Disciple who is already a member of this Force Tradition. Additionally, any character who has the Force Sensitivity Feat and is living on Empress Teta can be a member of The Krath. Krath Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units The Old Republic Era See also: The Old Republic Era The Dark Times See also: The Dark Times The Rebellion Era See also: The Rebellion Era Krath Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Krath Vehicles See also: Vehicles Category:Affiliations